


[Podfic] when we were girls together

by allysseriordan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Childhood, Doomed Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana, together and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] when we were girls together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when we were girls together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258708) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



[Download the podfic of when we were girls together here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-we-were-girls-together)


End file.
